Pressure
by XAjXLeosora
Summary: The story of how a young boy named Asin changed from a 15 year old boy with no friends to the savior of the soul soceity time and time again
1. Chapter 1

**Pressure **

My name is Asin Jisho stupid right well that's because my mother is a drug addict and my father is an alcoholic. I live in Karakura Town I'm 15 and a half, 5"3, black hair, and brown eyes. I have no friends so you can imagine how my day goes right? Well I have no idea that I was going to change because of Pressure well you'll find out here's my story.

Chapter 1: School

Asin: Here goes another day in this hell hole of a town.

Asins Father: Get you're sorry ass outta bed you good for nothing rat (Swaying side to side Swing his arms and sipping out of a fresh bottle of jinn)

Asin: Your drunk this early in the morning…I guess things never change do they.

Asins father: What'd you say you Fuckface (slamming Asin's head into the back bored of his bed) I should kill you (Taking another sip of his jinn)

Asin:…..Move (grabbing his father's hand and placing it on the side of the bed) I don't have time for this i've got school (standing up and walking towards the dressier)

Asin's father: What the hell you just say to me (turns around to find Asin opening the dressier) you think your tough huh? Ha-ha you think you're the shit huh? LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!(Punches Asin in the back of the head)

Asin Falls over and hits the side of the dressier which caused a cut on the side of his neck

Asin: What is wrong with you (trying to stand up?)

Asin's father looks down at Asin

Asin's Father:….. I'm leaving hurry up and get dressed.

(Asin got dressed and walked down stairs to see his mother sleep on the table)

Asin:…what to do with you (picking his mother up and walking into the living room) your just goanna have to sleep here today I got to get to school (laying his mother down on the couch)

(Asin quickly made his way to school and into to his A block class)

Teacher: good morning class I see every ones have a good day

Asin: I wish.(mumbling under his breath)

Female chatter: what's wrong with that kid?

Asin: I can hear you ya know.

Girl 1: shut up you creepier

Asin: what did you call me?

?: I think it was Creepier

Asin: …..I didn't want anyone to repeat it and who are you?

Leo: who me ha-ha i'm Leo

Asin: Leo do me a favor and shut up

Leo: so much for kindness

Asin: what was that (slamming hand on the desk)

Teacher: Asin may I see you in the hallway please?

Asin: do I have to? (Putting head down on the desk)

Teacher: Now!

Asin slowly makes his way out the class room and into the hallway

Teacher: where did you get that cut?

Asin:….I fell

Teacher: You're really bad at lying aren't you?

Asin:… I'm not a liar

Teacher: don't worry you can tell me

Asin: I fell (-.-)

Teacher: on what may I ask?

Asin: no you can't

Teacher: what did you fall over? (=.=)

Asin: didn't I say you couldn't ask (-.-)

Teacher: that doesn't matter. Tell me now!

Asin:…( trying to figure out a good lie) a shoe… it was in the road and I fell in some glass.

Teacher: A shoe…Glass?

Asin: Yeah… (Goes to rub his neck then realizes that the cut was bleeding) OUCH!

Teacher: go to the nurse…and when you get back I want to know what really happened (turning away from Asin)

Asin: sure ya do

Teacher: what was that (turning back towards Asin)

Asin: nothing Teacher…

Teacher: don't call me that my name is Takashi. Mr. Takashi

Asin: Sureee you can call yourself whatever you want (making his way down the hallway)

Teacher: you're really hopeless (Reentering the class)

Asin enters the nurse's office

Asin: i'm here to get this patched up (pointing to the side of his neck)

?: that's some cut what's your name?

Asin: It's Asin Jisho

?: such a nice name…

Asin: yeah ….WAIT did you say my name was nice?

?: yeah

Asin: Okward…..so could you hurry I kind of got a class to get to

?: yes I could do that but i'm not going to

Asin: what kind of nurse are you?(0.o)

?: A very good one

Asin: you're not helping me at all….

?:sounds like a personal problem

Asin: what?

?: I think you heard me.

Asin: that's not the point aren't you here to help people do your job Lady (begin to get angry)

?: my name is not lady

Asin: are you serious

?: yes I don't know anyone with the name Lady

Asin:…..

Maria: my name is Maria.

Asin: i'm not getting formal with someone like you !(shocked face)

Maria: oh really why not?

Asin: look could you just fix the cut?

Maria: I could but i'm not goanna

Asin: This again look I have some where to be lady (cut off by Maria)

Maria: my name is not lady

Asin: (eye begins to twitch) YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!

Maria: no I am very serious….

Asin:-_-

Maria: please don't make such a ugly face when you're the one who wants help (smiling)

Asin: so you think this is Funny do you

Maria: yes.

Asin: look MARIA I need help can you please help me

Maria: take a seat

Asin: there's no one here…

Maria: sit

Asin:…

Maria: I will be right back pleas stay seated and pull the curtain shut

Asin: what a pain

Asin dose as Maria asked then he notices that another person was next to him

Asin: are you ok?

?:you smell great

Asin: what?

?: (sniffing Asin's Collar)

Asin: lady could you please stop…?

The unknown Girl sits up and Kisses Asin's Neck

Asin: heyyyyyyyyy stop(Blushing)

?: why

Asin: I don't even know you

Ayase: My name is Ayase

Asin: Still get off (Reaching to pull her off but his hand Touch her Chest)

Ayase: I see you like boobs

Asin: wait no no no! Stoppp (freaking out)

Ayase: don't be like that my love!

Asin: Your love! You don't know me

Ayase: (sits down and puts her hands on her lap) what's your name

Asin:….Asin

Ayase: Asin…..(begins to reach over to Asin's neck again)

Asin: (moving over) are you ok

Ayase: ummhmm (staring at Asin's cut)

Asin: what are you doing here then?

Ayase: I fainted..

Asin: oh. Well I could go find that shity ass nurse and see if she can help you

Maria: I would appreciate it if you kept harsh comments to yourself (smiling)

Asin: yeah… are you goanna help me now?

Maria: no she comes first

Ayase: thank you Maria-Sempai

Asin:….. Ok just hurry

Maria gives Ayase a blue pill and a cup of water and sends her to class

Maria: now it's your turn you cock sucker

Asin: WHAT! (Infuriated)

Maria: sorry about that slipped out.

Maria pulls out a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol

Maria: This is goanna hurt you infected bastard

Asin: watch it Lady

Maria dips the cotton swab into the alcohol and then rubs it on to Asin's cut

Asin: watch it that dose hurt you know

Maria: Take it…I'm done get out (giving Asin a bandage to put on the cut)

Asin leaves and walks out into the hallway

Asin: I can't tell this day is just going to get worse

?: hey asshole!

Asin: (looks around) you talking to me?

?: how much money you got on you

Asin: none

Gang member 2: this assholes trying to be cool

Gang member 1: Let's beat the shit out of him Ando

Ando: Ha-ha sucks for you

Gang member 1 ran up to Asin and hits Asin in the head with 2by4. Asin collapse and Gang member two Kicks him in the face the Ando took a pipe and stuck it through Asin's leg.

Asin:(grabbing the pipe he pulls out of his leg) Bastards

?: back off the kid.

**Chapter 1 END.**

**Thanks for reading guys hoped you liked it please review and tell me if you would like me to put up the next chapter of Pressure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fear**

?: back off the kid

Ando: and who the hell would you be

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki now move

Ando: or what (snatching the pole from Asin)

Ichigo: ….

Ando: get the ass hole

Ando and the two gang members rush at Ichigo Ando swings the pole Ichigo dodges moving side to side Gang member 1 tries to kick Ichigo but he ducks and did a swooping kick knocking down Gang member 1 and Ando then Gang member 2 grabs the pole and Ichigo kicks him in the face then hits him with a punch which sends blood all over the place

Ichigo: now leave

Ando: you think that's all we can do

Ichigo:…..

Ando rushes Ichigo when Ichigo goes up for a kick but gang member 2 grabs his feet

Gang member 2: gotcha bastard HA

Ando: eat this (swings at Ichigo and hits him in the face repeatedly)

Asin :Shit…. Go to do something…..(Asin sees the pole lying on the ground ) ..That's it damnit it's pretty far though

Ando: how you like your ass whooping bitch

Asin: HEY ASSHOLE!

Ando: huh

As soon as Ando turns around Asin launches the pole and it hits him in the face as soon as Ando falls down Ichigo gets on his feet and kicks gang member 1 in the chest and elbows Gang member 2 As Ando stands up he grabs his shirt and knees him in the chest and then punches him in the face(awesome right =D)

Ichigo: your goanna bleed out stay still

Asin: that was awesome where did you learn to do that (Ichigo picks Asin up) hey wait what are you doing stop put me down

Ichigo: hang on (Ichigo leaps into the air)

Asin: ohhhhhhhhhh shittttttt(scared and screaming) what the hell are you dude!

Ichigo: Orihime can you hear me (grabbing the combat pass)

Orihime: Yeah we hear you what the problem

Ichigo: some kid got jumped and he's got a hole in his leg losing blood fast

Orihime: how do you know all this stuff?

Ichigo: I watched a bunch of TV lately

Asin: Please stop acting like this shit happens every day

Ichigo: it kind of dose

Asin: who are and my leg hurts where ever where going we need to hurry

Ichigo: ORIHIME!

Orihime: here _Sōten Kisshun_

Asin: what is that?

Orihime: stay still please

Asin: what….(sees the hole in his leg closing) wow….. What are you people?

Ichigo….. Who are you?

Asin: god i'm Asin

Ichigo: Asin I'm a soul reaper

Asin: I'm not dead you can't take my soul (standing up and preparing to run)

Ichigo: that's not why I'm here you need calm down

Asin: Calm down? CALM DOWN we just jump half way across town to come here where she wiped out some Healy thingy and fixed this thing and i'm supposed to be calm?

Ichigo: I know it's a lot to take in just do me a favor

Asin: what

Ichigo: don't tell anyone you saw us got it?

Asin: yeah but who's that

?: you can see me

Asin: yeah you're standing right there

Ichigo:…. You shouldn't be able to see her

Rukia: by the way my name is Rukia. Asin look you must have some spiritual pressure

Asin: WHOA WHOA WHOA ok enough I'm just a normal kid

Ichigo: then you'll die from this

Asin: what do(interrupted by Ichigo kicking him off the roof top) HOLY SHIT HELP!

Rukia: he still might die

Ichigo: we will just have to see. He will fall for about a minute

Asin:….so this is how it ends….I guess I am going to just have to take it like a man…FUCK THAT IM FUCKING SCARED HELP ME DAMNIT

Ichigo: this could end badly

Orihime: save him?

Rukia: no I think he will be ok

Asin: wait…..(Asin takes off his jacket) hope this works)

"BAM" Asin hit the ground but when he awoke he was in his house tucked into bed with a note beside him the note said _"you lived your quite lucky now do us all a favor and keep quiet your friend Ichigo"_

Asin: whoa….. ok this is weird

Ichigo: I know right

Asin: when the hell did you…..

Ichigo came in through the window

Asin: get out

Ichigo: you're not too friendly are you

Asin: not to someone who kicked me off a roof

Ichigo: we were goanna see if you'd die

Asin: about that (looks at his hands) how am I alive?

Ichigo: we have no idea. But you should consider becoming a soul reaper

Asin: no get out

Ichigo: limited time offer

Asin: why should I

Ichigo: if those guys come after you I won't step in this time it would be your only way to protect yourself

Asin: I'll be fine

Ichigo: look there are things that are out there a lot worse than some gangs if you don't accept now I won't be able to stop what there goanna do to you and your family

Asin: Family ha it'd be better off if they were dead

Ichigo: look i'm warning you this is your last chance

Asin: like I said I'll be fine

Ichigo left and Asin decided to sleep things off

The next Morning

Asin: *yawn* seems like dad and mom are gone well better get ready

Ayase: ASIN-SAN

Asin:…Ayase what are you doing here

Leo: yo hurry down we wanted to walk with you today!

Asin: that's strange. It's this what they call friends?

Ayase: hurry!

Asin: I'm right here -_- so did you guys come to prank me or something (looking around cautiously)

Leo: I don't think so we just want to walk with cha problem

Asin: no just never really had friends

Ayase: well you do now (grabbing onto Asin's Arm)

Asin: hey what do you think you're….. Forget it lets get going

So the group walked to school normally and walked into class

Leo: so are you always home alone

Asin: no but 3 days of a week

: good morning every one

Asin: I guess this morning is ok

Ayase: umm Asin-san I made you lunch…. Please accept it

Asin:….sure thanks

Ayase: (blushing) could you eat lunch with me by the tree

Asin: sure

Leo: may I join

Ayase: ummhmm

So like every other day class was let out for lunch

Ayase: I'm glad you came

Asin: (blushing) yeah….don't be so sensitive about it

Ayase: (as she grabs Asin's hand) you don't have to be up tight all the time I mean where alone…..

Asin: I guess….

Ayase: (leaning towards Asin) Hey Asin(blushing)

Asin:.. huh

Ayase: (turns Asin's head towards her) I like you

Asin: you…..

Ayase: (moves Asin's hand to her chest) feel that that's a heart

Leo: second base already!

Asin: What no I was um err

They begin to eat lunch

Asin: this is really good…..wait

Leo &Ayase: what

Asin: you guys see that thing

Leo: what thing (looking around)

Asin: up there by the phone tower

Leo: I think you're seeing stuff

Ayase: are you ok?

Asin:… its getting closer

The strange figure then turns to look at Asin

Hollow: ARRUGGGGGGG

Asin: holy shit

Leo: what?

Asin we have to go now

Leo: but

Asin: NOW

Ayase: why what's wrong

As the hollow gets closer Asin is trying to convince his newly found friends to move

Leo: dude just calm down…

The wall beside the tree exploded and parts of the wall went every where

Leo: what the

Asin: get up NOW!

Ayase: I think we should listen now…..

Hollow: ARRRRRUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Asin: Run!

Leo: what's going on

Asin: I don't know

The hollow comes crashing through the side of the school

Asin: Leo watch out

Hollow:

Asin: over here you ugly bastard

Leo: What's going on

The hollow grabs Leo by his foot

Leo: AHH

Ayase: Leo!

Asin: damnit

Ichigo: better act fast or else it will kill him

Asin: what the hell am I supposed to do

Ichigo: become a soul reaper….

Asin: no

Ayase: Asin do something

Asin has a choice to A. become a soul reaper or his new friend die!

Asin: Fine me a soul reaper just hurry!

Ichigo: this will only sting for a moment

Ichigo pulls out a sword full of sprit pressure a stabs it into Asin's Chest and a large white lite is Launched into the air

Asin: I feel GREAT!

Ichigo: now save your friend

Asin: how?

Ichigo: the sword in your right hand should be able to cut through that hollow

Asin: got it

Asin leaps into the and the hollow back hands him into the school window

Asin: whew this is goanna take some getting used to

Asin leaps down and slashes the hollows arm off

Asin: Gotcha

Ayase: what's going on?

Asin: AHHH (running toward the hollow)

Asin slides in between the legs of the hollow and cuts Leo Free then slashes the hollow in half

Asin: BOOOOM! Pwnage

Ichigo: impressive

Asin: I know right thing was huge oh they can see me can't they

Ichigo: no I don't think so step back into your body (disappearing)

Ayase: Asin-san wake up

Asin: sorry I fainted

Leo: can speak to you for a moment …..Alone

Asin: sure

The two walk behind the school

Leo: how did you do that?

Asin: do what?

Leo: kill that thing

Asin: it wasn't me I fainted

Leo: no I saw the white light and you with the sword and everything!

Asin:….. be quiet I'll tell you as soon as I figure out myself for the time being don't tell Ayase she will freak let's say this was some government test got it

Leo: yeah one last thing … Were you scared?

Asin: shitless ha-ha

Leo: Ha-ha

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: soul reaper**

That night Asin went home to find his mother sitting on the stair way

Asin: hey mom

Asin's Mom: hey baby how was school (shaking on the steps)

Asin: better than most days…(smiling) made some friends today

Asin's Mom: that's nice baby…Look momma needs some money to get her medicine

Asin: No your just goanna go out and buy drugs with it…..

Asin's Mom: you know I'm trying

Asin: that doesn't change the fact that you still do that stuff

Asin's Mom: you don't know about me!

Asin: go to bed

Asin's Mom: what about my medicine

Asin: ill pick it up just go to bed

Asin's Mom: Thanks could you get the other stuff too?

Asin: no got to bed

Asin's Mom went to bed and Asin left to get her medicine

Asin: what time is it…?

Ichigo: it's about ten

Asin: (jumps at the sound of Ichigo's voice) what are you doing here

Ichigo: stopping by just checking around the city

Asin: hey thanks for earlier … and I thought that you said I was on my own….

Ichigo: I didn't do it for you someone who has a lot of power asked to

Asin: sureee

Ichigo: what's that supposed to mean

Asin: anything you want it to look I kind of have to go

Ichigo: oh here take this( tosses over a white and black watch with an X in the middle)

Asin: uh thanks I guess

Ichigo: that'll allow you to become a soul reaper any time and if I need you I can get to you though there take good care of that Urahara put a lot of work into it

Asin: yeah ok and how do I do that

Ichigo: there is a button on the side which allows you to change just hit it and go …. And don't tell anyone you don't want them to get involved in anything

Asin: ok (turning away from Ichigo)

Ichigo: hope he's good at this(walking on a wall)

Hollow: ARRRRRRRRUHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG

Asin: are you serious (jumps to dodge the hollow) Alright button on the side… (hits the button and his body falls to the ground) That's goanna hurt later well

Asin Dashes straight into a hollow

Asin: this isn't so bad

Hollow Horde:ARRRRRRRUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Asin: holy shit (backing up)

Asin back flips on to a hollows head cuts off then jumps and cuts another in half the get smacked by a hollow

Asin: ok not as easy as I thought but where did all these things come from!

?: hey kid watch out

Asin: you can see me?

?: I know what you are now move

Asin: got it (runs in-between two buildings)

?:_ Hirodora!_

_Hirodora is a ball of light that is sent from the users hands it repels hollows._

Asin: cool!

?:… why are you here to think that they send a noob to do a soul reapers work…..

Asin: hey who are I was just getting medicine

?: I don't look familiar.? Asin your hopeless

Asin: TEACHER!

Mr. Takashi: That's not my name and hi to you to

Asin: when did you learn to do that

Mr. Takashi: long long ago but my question is why'd you come out at this time

Asin: I had to get some medicine (pointing to the drug store)

Mr. Takashi: hurry and get home.

Asin: yeah but what are you…

Mr. Takashi: you'll know soon enough

Asin returns to his body and goes to get his mother's medicine and goes back home

Now the story changes places to where Ayase lives

Ayase: what to wear….?

Ichigo: I know what you are (blank expression)

Ayase: so you just bust into my house?

Ichigo: look all I want to ask is for you to help Asin

Ayase: no can do, I mean I can't even use it at will

Ichigo: what a pain…

Ayase: get out now

Ichigo leaves and Ayase is getting ready for bed when

Ayase: who is it this time?

?: you know I could teach you

Ayase: look Ishida I'm happy living the life I have now

Ishida: Your goanna have to learn it's in your blood

Ayase: well then I guess I won't have a choice but until then leave!

Ishida:… have it your way( also exits the room)

Ayase then lies down to go to sleep and now the story switches over to Leo

Leo: what the hell was that thing earlier?

?: there called hollows

Leo: Mr. Takashi? What are you doing here wait how did you get up here

Mr. Takashi: come with me (leaps out the window)

Leo: out the window?

Mr. Takashi: yeah…

Leo hops out the window be caught by Mr. Takashi

Leo: where are we going?

Mr. Takashi: there's something you need to see…. Follow me

Mr. Takashi and Leo walk down towards Asin's house

Leo: isn't this Asin's house….(sees Asin come out side) what's he doing leaving at this hour

Mr. Takashi: watch and listen

As Ichigo hands Asin the watch Leo and Mr. Takashi watch carefully

Leo: what is a soul reaper?

Mr. Takashi: You're really goanna leave it to this little kid

Ichigo: I hopes he's good at this

Mr. Takashi: what a pain!

As Asin is cutting threw some hollows

Mr. Takashi: that's a soul reaper they kill those things called Hollow

Leo:… why am I seeing this?

Mr. Takashi: now watch me

Mr. Takashi steps out towards Asin

Mr. Takashi: _Hirudora!_

Asin: whoa what is that!

?: so he chose you huh?

Leo: who's there (shaking)

?: don't worry I'm on your side

Leo: who are you

Ichigo: I thought you knew my name but I'm Ichigo

Leo: what do you mean he chose me?

Ichigo: it's not my place to tell you but all I have to say is good luck (jumps out Into the dark sky)

Leo: today is just not my day

Mr. Takashi: that's Called a Full bring .

Leo: a full Bring?

Mr. Takashi: I'll explain later get home

Leo heads home and gets dressed for bed

Leo: ugh some day

Leo rolls over and falls asleep Ayase is also asleep along with Asin but something was lurking in the dark

Ichigo: you feel that?

Mr. Takashi: yeah but it's not our problem it's theirs

Ichigo: I hope your plan goes well.. Because if not they will die

Mr. Takashi:…..

At 3:30 in the morning

Ichigo: Asin get up ASIN

Asin: huh what

Ichigo: there is a hollow I can't get to I need you to get to it…..

Asin: why me (still half sleep)

Ichigo: …..Leo is there Ayase to go!

Asin: Shit (hopes out of bed and starts to get dress)

Ichigo: don't worry about getting dress when you're in your soul reaper state you have custom clothes

Asin: oh…. Got cha

Asin jumps out onto a tree and then down on to the side walk

Asin: where are they?

Ichigo: down by the park

Asin: got it (sliding down a hill)

Ichigo: hurry you have move faster

Asin: if you haven't forgotten IM NEW AT THIS!

Asin runs into the park to see Ayase tied to a tree and Leo being eaten

Asin: oh Leo never has it easy

Leo: uh*yawn* what is going on (looks at the hollow hand ) AHH NOT THIS AGAIN!

Asin: hold on Leo

Leo :afnafdlkjgajf (trying to slide out of the hand of the hollow)

Asin: what?

Leo : hurry!(the hollow the slides Leo into its mouth) EWWWWW

Asin: what can I do

Leo: I don't want to die…. Not now (Leos bracelet begins to glow) I don't want to die now! NOT TODAY

The inside of the hollow begins to light up

Asin: what the

Leo: I'm not going to die by something like this not now not ever DAMN I WONT BE USELESS

Leo's bracelet begins to change into dual Pistols

Leo: not without a FIGHT!( he shoots 2 holes through the chest of the hollow) eat Led bitch

Leo the takes the second gun and pulls the trigger which unleashes a Blast of Black energy

Asin: when could he do something like

Leo: (standing surrounded by hollows) get the fuck away from me!

Leo the takes one gun and points it straight at hollows head and pulls the trigger then ducks from a swinging hollow hand and fires a laser straight threw its chest

Leo: Asin…

Asin: yeah?

Leo: HELP!

Asin then unsheathes his sword and dashes in to a crowd of hollows with Leo

Leo : that didn't help at all

Asin: I feel something

Leo: yeah im scared to

Asin: ARUUUGGGG

Leo: don't make weird noses

Asin then disappears

Leo: great leave me here why don't you

A hollow falls in half

Asin: I think I got the hold of it

Asin Slashes three hollows back to back the slides under one

Asin: hit him with the pistol!

Leo: uh right

Leo shoots two shots then turns are and kicks a hollow in the face

Asin: there's to many

Leo: aren't you supposed to be good at this?

Asin: im as new as you are

Ayase: wow

Asin: what you can do better?

Ayase: yeah cut me down

A hollow the slaps Asin into a tree and goes to smash Leo

?: Asin cut it!

Asin: what was that

?: there no time swing the sword

Asin: HAAAAAAAAAAA

Out of the sword comes a cross like wave of energy cutting through all of the hollows

Asin: cool

?: get up and save them

Asin then cuts threw all of the hollows and grabs Leo then Kicks the hollow who was above them

Leo: thanks

Asin: cut Ayase down (running into another horde of hollow ) Die!

Slashing threw the hallows Asin cuts threw ones face

Asin:…wait these are…..

Ichigo: yes there are people or at least they used to be

Asin: you have me out here killing people!

Ichigo: there not human anymore now they feed on humans they must be stopped

Asin: look I may be a jack ass at times but I'm not a heart less bastard

Ichigo: if you don't kill them they kill people and the more people they kill the more of them there be but once you kill them they go to the soul society

Asin:….. Damn it( cuting through the hollows) ICHIGO when I'm done I want an explanation

Asin is grabbed by a hollow an swung into a tree the jumped on by two more

Hollow: ha-ha scream

Asin: never bitch(grabbing the leg of the hollow and slicing it off then slashing the last of the hollow in half) I think that's all of them…

Ayase:….. Asin-san you're a soul reaper?

Asin: I don't know how you know but yeah I am

Leo: we weren't going to tell you (rubbing the back of his head)

Ayase:…. Ichigo what's going on

Asin: you know Ichigo?

Ayase: no but I have a clue of who he is

Ichigo: Asin as you know you're a soul reaper but that's not all right now you're and enemy of the soul society

Asin: who are they (taking a seat in the grass)

Ayase: it's where soul reapers live

Asin: how do you know this?

Ayase: I know someone who works with Ichigo

Asin: oh

Ichigo: she is right

Leo: why is he a enemy

Asin: yeah I haven't done anything

Ichigo: since you can't control your spiritual pressure you cause hollows to appear in hordes like the one today

Asin: well you did this to me teach me how to control it

Ayase: he can't this is him probably warning you that the next time you all meet you won't be friends

Asin: what wait is she right?

Ichigo: yeah…

Leo: wait this is all your fault Ichigo you fix it

Ichigo: Leo you should know there after you too

Leo: why me

Ichigo: you all know her Ayase

Ayase:…..

Asin: what did she do she is just human

Ayase: it's not me it's about what my father did he wasn't a lover of soul reapers now I have to pay for his crimes because they can't find him

Asin: what! That's not fair

Ayase: that's why you're here isn't it to take me to them?

Ichigo: … I don't approve of it but it has to be done..

Ayase: …. Fine lets go (tear rolls down her face)

Ichigo goes to grab her but Asin steps in front

Asin: don't touch her

Ichigo: look this is something you want to do

Ayase: Asin-san…

Asin: I'm not letting you take her

Ichigo: move…

Asin: no

Ichigo puts one hand on Zangestu

Ichigo: I don't want to hurt you

Asin: don't make me make you hurt me then just go back (griping his sword tightly)

Ichigo pulls out Zangestu and slashes Asin Across the chest before he can react

Ayase: ASIN

Ichigo: let's go

Ayase: (crying) Asin why…..

Asin: I will help you….(standing up) I'm not just goanna let you drag her away for something she didn't do

Ichigo: don't pick up your sword….. I don't want to do this Asin(Clutching Zangestu tightly)

Asin: (coughs up blood and picks up his sword) ugh Damn this really hurts

Ichigo then stabs Asin in the chest

Ichigo: sorry

?: it's time to leave

Asin's slowly starts to fade

Ichigo: don't worry you're not a soul reaper any more(turning away from Asin and Grabbing Ayase) she will die quickly

Ichigo leaves and Leo stand there I shock

Leo: Asin…. ASIN!

?: are you his friend?

Leo: ye..yes

?: help me carry him to my shop will ya?

Leo: wait who are you

Urahara: Urahara Kisuke don't worry I wont hurt him

Leo: alright

Leo helps Urahara carry Asin to his shop

Urahara: my my look at this

Leo: can you help him

Urahara: huh yeah but he's lost a lot of Spiritual pressure

Leo: just help him

**Chapter 3 end**

**Ok thanks NomNomMonsterx3 and xXAnimeChic101 for reviewing and all this is the third chapter thanks for reading this far review if you would like me to continue please tell me =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kiba**

Asin: Where am I

Urahara:in my shop(smiling)

Asin: AHH get away form me you creeper!

Leo: don't worry he fixed cha up

Asin: (-.-) wait what happed to Ayase

Leo: her and Ichigo went poof and you where ding so this man helped you

Asin: yeahhh this weirdo(watching Urahara carefully)

Urahara: I mean you no harm but if you could give me back my watch it'd be nice

Asin: no I like it goes well with my out fit

Leo:…. Yeah I think I should get home

Urahara: no

Leo: see WAIT what did you say what do you mean no

Asin: I told you he is a creeper and thanks to you were stuck

Leo: Last time I help you bastard

Asin: WHAT WAS THAT!

Maria: I see you ended up getting hurt again

Asin: Oh not this bitch

Maria: I could cut and you'd die in ten seconds

Asin: so

Maria: I help heal you

Asin: oh so you do the job when I don't want you too but when I needed your help you rejected me

Maria: yeah

Urahara: ha-ha

Leo: woow ok like I said I'm going home

Mr. Takashi: sit down Leo

Asin: when the hell did you

Mr. Takashi: if you want to save Ayase you goanna have put childish games behind you and work on getting your powers back

Asin: yeah ok Mr. Smartass how do I do that huh

Urahara: that's where I come in it seems that Ichigo used the same spiritual pressure he used to get back his powers

Mr. Takashi: so the process is still the same in getting back your powers or so we think

Asin: and if this goes wrong?

Urahara: (serious face) you die

Asin: I was afraid you'd say some shit like that…..

Leo: and I just go home right (shaking)

Mr. Takashi: no you will be with me

Leo: I haven't slept in 48 hours I'm goanna be a useless piece of shit

Mr. Takashi: she is your friend is she not

Leo: …. DAMN IT I blame you Asin

Asin: don't look at me you're the one with the Glowey guns

Urahara: so do you accept

Asin:…. Do I really have a choice … Leo I should have let you die

Leo: what why!

Asin: never mind

Urahara takes Asin and Leo down to the underground training center

Asin: how did you make this

Urahara:….. not the time

Urahara is all of a sudden serious

Urahara: sorry but I'm going to need you to die

Asin: wait I thought you said that dyeing is what happens when this goes wrong

Urahara: I must have forgotten the permently part.

Asin: how the hell do you forget something like that (eye is twitching)

Urahara pulls out a cane

Asin: what's that for WAIT …. Your not going to beat me to death are you

Urahara take the bottom of the cane and slams it on Asin's forehead

Asin: what hell man what did I do (notices the chain on my chest) whoa whoa whoa what the hell is this

Urahara: this is your life chain if it's broken then your permantly dead or you will become a hollow

Leo: ha he can make you his bitch … wait you me if I pull on it like this(pulling on the chain)

Asin: stop you fucker ( grabbing the chain)

*SNAP*

Urahara: ooooooooooooo

Asin:…..

Leo: ha … ha….oh that's bad isn't it

Asin: you JUST KILLED ME

Urahara: well I don't like killing so we will put you in a pit put up some barriers but once you're a hollow I will kill you(kicks Asin in to a pitch black pit)

Asin: 

Mr. Takashi: Leo get some rest for when its time for him to be killed you will kill him

Leo: I already did didn't I

Urahara: looking at your chain you have about 5 days

Asin: ….. why cant I move

Urahara: there's a barrier that prevents you from moving

Asin: just fucking spiffy

So 3 days went by and Urahara doped down some food but because of the barriers Asin couldn't get to it

Asin: (shaking in pain) what hell is this thing

Urahara: that's what's going to turn you into a hollow turns out I was wrong you've got about 20 more minutes

Asin: fuck

?: painful right

Asin: hey its you again

?: close your eyes

Asin closes his eyes to awaken in a grassy plain with the moon out

Asin: where am

?: inside your self

Asin: riiiight what am I doing here

?: you want your powers back

Asin: it'd be nice

?: find the Flake of grass that has it

Asin: (looks around) YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME this place is a grass plain there's billons of pieces of grass

?: better get looking seems like you only have about 2 minutes

Asin:…..

Asin starts looking

Asin: FUCK

?: 1 minute…. What do you want the most

Asin: to live…

?: no try again

Asin: uhh I don't know

?:…. Look you dumb ass you got about 10 seconds left

Asin: I want to save Ayase

A flake of grass begins to Grow

On the out side

Asin:

Urahara: its about time

Back on the in side

Asin: Got cha!

?: hand it here and uhh

Asin: what

?: get ready

Asin: for wha( He looses his breath and is sent back to Where Urahara is And a pillar of white light is Launched into the air)

Kiba: by the way my name Is Kiba

Asin: looking at his sword

Urahara: you look like a full hollow

The bone like skin doesn't break but it goes into Asin skin

Asin: I'm going to fucking kill you

Kiba: you should know that saying my name allows you to get stronger

Asin: it does?

Kiba: yeah I am your Zanpakuto Kiba now say my name and KILL HIM!

Asin: AYEEEE SIRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Asin: KIBAAAAA!

Urahara:…. I see you made it

Asin: I am going to kill you then Leo will die

Urahara: don't you think killing me is a little much

Asin: (preparing for a fight) nope

Urahara: can't be helped I guess

Kiba: every technique has a name

Asin: I see, so could you teach me some

Kiba: remember that cross blast you used to kill those hollows awhile back

Asin: yeah….

Kiba: that's called _Mugen kōsa _

Asin: weird

Kiba:…. How about BeinKurso?

Asin: I like it

Urahara: that's the first I have ever seen that happen

Asin:…

Urahara: I guess well have to fight after all

Asin then disappears and reappears above Urahara

Asin: whoosh right

Urahara then grabs Asin's leg

Urahara: don't get full of you self just yet

Urahara slams Asin into the ground then stabs Asin through the arm

Asin: move old man

Asin grabs Urahara arm and kicks him in the chest

Asin: BeinKurso!

Urahara catches the blast with his bare hands

Urahara: _Bakudo number 9 Geki _

Bakudo number nine completely paralyzes the enemy

Asin: this wont hold me!(breaks free of the Bakudo)

Urahara: impressive…..(is cut by Asin behind him)

Asin: I cant miss from here BeinKurso!

Urahara get caught in the blast which shakes the hole store

Leo: what was that

Asin: haaaaa (Urahara and Asin's blades clash)

Urahara: Bakudo number( cut off by Asin)

Asin: not this time!(kicks Urahara in the chest) Ill end it now

Asin leaps in to the air

Asin: PEOPLES ELBOW

Urahara: what!

Asin elbows Urahara in the head

Asin: Boom Pwnage

Maria: look what you've done you little cock sucker

Asin: don't get in this

Maria: oh and your serious now?

Asin: ….

Maria: ( bust out laughing) he hehehehe (slaps her leg)

Asin: what so funny you nasty ass nurse

Maria: oh nothing

Asin:…

Maria: hey let me ask you something

Asin: didn't I say before I didn't want to get formal with some like you

Maria: I don't care

Asin: you don't listen do you

Maria: so can you go to the store and buy me some food

Asin: no I want your ugly ass to starv -_-

Maria: ( nearly pukeing) ewww look at that face

Asin: Fuck you

Maria: you wish you could

Asin: What is wrong with you lady I'm 15 you're like 60 something

Maria: my name is not lady

Asin: look you can call yourself whatever you want

Maria: will I have to beat the sense in to you?

Asin: as if you could

Maria: hey cock sucker do me a favor

Asin: STOP CALLING ME THAT

Maria: close your mouth ….(covering her nose) you stink!

Asin: I guess I haven't been able to shower not to mention being locked up for 3 hole days

Maria: you can shower at my place

Asin: no

Maria: what's wrong you little bitch

Asin: WHAT! *this bitch is getting on my nerves* I don't trust you

Maria: I wonder why your not even attractive enough for me to want to rape

Asin: WHO SAIYS THAT?

Maria: (stands up) come by around 7

Asin: I'm not coming to your house lady

Maria: bitch

Asin: Wha… (eye twitching)

Maria all of a sudden punches Asin in the face

Maria: your eye was twitching

Asin: (covering face) what is wrong with

Maria: Nothing

Asin: you're a horrible person( wiping tears)

Maria: bitch

Asin: what!

Maria: ok I know you heard me

Leo: this is funny

Mr. Takashi: there hopeless

Maria: guess what

Asin: just leave me alone

Maria: I could but I wont

Asin: o my god

Maria: hmm

Maria the swings her foot in the air

Asin: look I'm leaving (turning around)

Maria the kicks Asin in his…. Unmentionables

Asin: …..MY TENDERS!

Maria: ha-ha I've been waiting to do that

Leo: god Asin (hopping into the training area)

Maria: he is fine

Asin: (rolling around on the floor crying)

Leo: look you gotta help him I would die from a kick like that

Maria: I would but I'm not goanna

Leo: this isn't the time for jokes

Maria: I'm very serious

Leo: at least give him a ice pack

Maria: no Take this!(begins to stomp Asin in the unmentionables)

Leo: please stop *back round(ugh ugh ugh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh )

Maria: stop what Asin what's wrong

Asin: dafiohfakfjafjafhajf AHHHHHHHHHHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maria: English please

Leo: poor guy

Asin: (reaching hand out towards Leo) Help ….me

Maria: this shitty nurse cant help you can she

Asin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leo the tackles Maria

Maria: Leo I didn't know you felt that way about me (blushing)

Leo: huh (realizing his hands are pressed on her chest and his knee in-between her legs) I uhhh I AM VERY SORRY( standing up quickly)

Maria: you have some way of expressing your love

Leo: no no it wasn't meant that way I just uhhh it was a…. I was trying to help Asin that's it

Maria: sure it is my lovely flower

Leo: he-he Flowers…..WAIT DON'T CALL ME THAT

Maria: mmmmmmmm (starring at Leo)

Leo: I'm going to go lay Asin down up stairs…

Leo takes Asin upstairs and lays him down on a bed spread

Asin: I feel like shit…

Leo: I bet you do

Asin: thanks

Leo: no problem

Asin: im still going to kill you

Leo: what why me!

Asin: you killed me but your safe because I don't think I'll be walking for a while

Leo : oh well I guess things work out

Urahara: that was uncalled for Mr. Jisho

Asin: you killed me -.-

Maria: sounds like a personal problem

Asin: I will kill you too!

Maria: suree you will I'm here to bathe you

Asin: no…no…..HELL NO!

Maria: why not whatever webbels you hade are gone now

Asin: SHUT UP!

Urahara: would you rather me bathe you( smiling)

Asin: …what is wrong with you creeper

Mr. Takashi: DODGE ( hurls a plat at Leo)

Leo: (Ducking) what the hell man

Asin: woooow cool

Mr. Takashi: training starts now!( his book turns into dagger)

Asin: badass dagger

Mr. Takashi the grabs Leo and slams him through the ground

Leo: *thinking(shit I need those guns right about now but how do I )* come out glowy guns (shaking his arms

Mr. Takashi: remember what you said that night

Leo:…..

In the soul society

Ayase:…. Just tell me a man like you wouldn't do this so why, why are you

Ichigo: like I said I have no choice

Ayase: you didn't kill him

Ichigo:…..

Ayase: ( her eyes are now a dark purple) and he will come for you!

Ichigo:…. I know

Ayase: are you prepared to lose? (her eyes flash red) YOU WILL DIE

Ichigo: … if so I would know why

Ayase: (Returning to normal) you can't stop him

Ichigo: and why not

Ayase: Asin-san's will is too strong for you to break

Ichigo exits the room and he heads to the head captains room

Ichigo: prepare…. Someone is come to the soul soceity and I don't think he is happy

Back to Urahara's shop

Asin: ( standing up) what's next you weird perv

Urahara: I teach you Renshi control

Asin:…..

Underground

Leo has bruses and cuts all over him his guns in his hands and Mr. Takashi is moving at sound speed

Mr. Takashi: you can't even shoot me like this

Leo:…

Mr. Takashi: maybe you where right you are useless

Leo swings his gun backwards hitting Mr. Takashi in the face

Leo: I'm not useless(aiming at Mr. Takashi)

Upstairs

Urahara: renshi is all about your state of mind you master this you gain unbelievable power so make peace with your self

Asin: peace….(closing eyes)

Urahara: you have to be in sync with your Zanpakuto

Asin: Kiba can you hear me

Kiba: loud and clear

Asin: I have a favor to ask

Kiba:…

Asin: help me free Ayase take down Ichigo and anyone else who decides to get in our way

Kiba: in order to do that we have to get stronger

Asin: our will must be the same

Kiba: our movements on time or else

Asin: we will fail

Kiba: our bond must be stronger than any one

Asin's sword begins to glow

Urahara:… (shocked face)

Asin: Urahara is it possible to bring a Zanpakuto to the real world?

Urahara: no not that I know of

Asin: Kiba lets make them regret touching her

Kiba: Aye sir….

Asin's sword begins to get even brighter

Urahara: what are you…. This is

Asin: … sin of the fallen

Urahara: what is this

Kiba: blood of the loved

Asin's sword begins to change into a human figure

Asin: KIBA!

A flash of light blocks everyone's eyes but when Urahara's eyes open he see Kiba standing beside Asin

Asin: I think this is the best way to bond don't you Kiba

Kiba: aye

Urahara: well that amazing but you Spiritual pressure is still flying every where

Asin and Kiba sit down and cross there leg like they are meditating

Urahara: this could take a while so don't rush

Asin's spiritual pressure begins to drop rapidly

Urahara: Mr. Jisho are you ok

Asin: I'm fine

Underground

Leo fires the pistol right a Mr. Takashi's head

Mr. Takashi: your still too slow (kicks the gun out of Leo's hand)

Leo: (smiling) gotcha (grabs Mr. Takashi's leg) Eat led bitch

Leo fires the gun in his left hand then kicks the gun out of Mr. Takashi's hand and catches it then shoots him repeatedly in the chest

Leo: _Led Slinger number 1 Back fire_

Leo turns around and shoots Mr. Takashi in the face Then disappears and reappears behind Mr. Takashi and kicks him into the air

Leo: _GODLY ARROW_

Leo shoot Mr. Takashi Repeatedly while he falls form the sky

Leo: I'm not as useless as I seem( leaps into the air and kicks Mr. Takashi to the ground)

Mr. Takashi: you did well (sitting on top of rock) see my full bring allows me to cast illusions like that one ( pointing to the dead body on the floor) your making progress faster than expected

Up stairs

Maria: how long have they just been sitting there

Urahara: about 4 hours…. I can't even get them to move

Maria: is that good or bad

Urahara: it means he is doing something else inside

Inside Asin

Kiba: in order for us to bond we have to have battle experience

Asin: right but how are we going to get it when there's nothing to fight

Kiba: your staring at him

Asin: I get your flow Kiba lets do this!

Outside

Urahara: he learned spiritual control so fast ….. (see's Asin's shoulder Spark)

Maria: I'm not helping him if he gets hurt

7 hours until the dead line can Asin and Leo complete there training in enough time to save Ayase

**Chapter 4 end**

**Thanks for all those who read please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue uploading the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Take down the soul society **

Asin:…

Kiba:….

Urahara: Asin seems to be working hard but they need to let there parents know that there going to leaving

Maria: I say we take the little rat there and leave him

Asin: That's not nice

Kiba: Asin we can't go any further as you are now

Asin: …. Got it Urahara tell Leo I said prepare and I'm leaving to check home

Down stairs

Leo: that's cheating

Mr. Takashi: if being awesome is cheat then yes

Urahara: sorry to interrupt but Leo you must leave to tell your parents you wont be home

Leo: alright (climbs up the latter)

Urahara: how did Leo's training go?

Mr. Takashi: he has got some talent what about Asin

Urahara: He was Able to bring his Zanpakuto in to the real world without any help

Mr. Takashi: impressive

Asin's house

Asin: I'm home

Asin's Dad: Hey

Asin: (surprised look) you're not drunk

Asin's Dad: I'm going to have to stop ….. about the other day

Asin: don't mention it … Just be sure to take care of mom she needs her medicine

Asin's Dad: Where are you going son?

Asin: I made some new friends and were going to the beach for a few days

Asin's Dad: oh so the man who came to the house was your friend

Asin: what man

Asin's Dad: he had orange hair and he told me that he was looking for you he seemed very (cut off by Asin)

Asin: did he take anything!

Asin's Dad: no why was he not your friend

Asin: far from it look dad I go to go take care of mom

Asin leaves the house and heads down the street

Asin: why the hell would Ichigo stop by my house…. I'll just have to deal with it when we get to the soul society

At Leos house

Leo: Mom I'm home…

Leo's Mom: sit down son…..

Leo: I cant I have some where to be

Leo's Mom: YOU CANT KEEP LEAVING ME

Leo: mom I'm not him….

Leo's Mom: your so much like your father….

Leo: I don't want to talk about dad now

Asin: Leo you ready?

Leo: be down in a minute … Look ma I'm going to gone a few days ok?

Leo's mom: ok be safe

Leo leaves the house

Leo: when did you get here

Asin: I came so we would be ready….

Asin and Leo arrive back to Urahara's shop

Asin: where ready

Urahara: you will have five minutes to get to the soul society

Asin: only five

Urahara: yes the sweeper activates after five minutes to prevent what you're doing

Leo: what about leaving

Urahara: I installed a button on Asin's watch to transport you two back but it will only have enough energy to transport once so use it wisely

Asin: ok so what are the basics

Urahara: don't spend any time medaling they already know you're coming so we lost the element of surprise

Leo: so how are we goanna get in its not like we will be able to walk in

Urahara: there is a gate keeper you must make him let you pass once you're in try to hurry because there are four people both of you should avoid 1. The grand captain Yamamoto Zakari Kurosaki

Asin: don't count on me avoiding him

Urahara: lastly number four probably one of the worst Kensei

Asin: what's so bad about him

Urahara: just avoid him at all cost

Asin and Leo begin to go trough the Gate to the soul society

Leo: you sure we should be doing this

Asin: we don't have a choice

Leo: Fuck me…

Asin: dude don't say shit like that when its just the two of us

Leo: huh why not?

Asin: doesn't sound right

In the soul society

Ichigo: G-can look I'm pretty sure there on there way

Yamamoto : I wont have what happen with Rukia happen with this girl I will protect her the rest of you stop them at all cost!

Captains: yes sir!

A loud crash was heard as Asin a Leo entered the soul society

Asin: I didn't expect it to be like this

Leo: me either

Asin: look over there it's the gate keeper!

Leo: let's see if he will let us in

Asin and Leo approach the gate keeper

Asin: we need to gain entrance

?: why!

Asin: my friend is in there now open the gate

?: no ( grabs his sword) you must die!

Leo: what a pain ( pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the head)

The gate keepers body falls against the gate causing it to open

Asin: Leo that was badass

Leo: I know right

?: so you're the two you that Ichigo warned us of

Asin: do you see the little kid

Toshiro: IM NOT A LITTLE KID my name is Toshiro

Asin: move I got some where to be

Toshiro: no (grabs his sword)

Asin: I don't want to waste any time playing with you (dead serious look) now move

Toshiro: no (serious look)

Asin: *thinking( based on his appearance he is fast and not so powerful but his Rintesho is off the charts but its lower than mine surprisingly…)* kid are you a leader or something

Toshiro: I have no need to hand over this information to you

Asin: Leo go look for Ayase … ill catch up after I'm done here

Toshiro: do you underestimate me

Asin: no… I know my own strengths( grabs Kiba and unsheathes him)

Leo: don't loose

Asin: I cant loose to him

Toshiro: …..

Asin: play times over kid…

Toshiro:…..

Leo takes of pass Toshiro. Toshiro moves at sound speed behind Asin

Toshiro: I will end it here

Asin: I hope you move faster than that

Asin slashes back wards and as Toshiro dodges Asin slices his back

Asin:….. where is Ayase…

Toshiro: your faster than I thought

Asin is now standing right in front of Toshiro

Asin: move

Toshiro: *thinking(when did use flash step….and why cant I detect any spiritual pressure from this guy)

Toshio Jumps backwards in to Asin

Asin: BeinKurso!

Toshiro is trapped in the large explosion

Toshiro: If I hadn't blocked at the last moment I …( notices Asin Behind him)

Asin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA (dashing towards Toshiro and cutting his side)

Asin then Appears above Toshiro

Asin: looking a little slow …

Toshiro goes to block but by the time he raises his sword Asin slashed straight through his chest

Asin: sorry Kid

Asin's sword begins to glow

Asin: BeinKurso!

Toshiro is hit directly in the face by the blast

Asin: time to catch up with Leo( runs down a path in the soul society)

Toshiro: I didn't even have time to use bankai and to think he didn't use his shikai either…

Further up the road with Asin and Leo

Asin: heyy Leo

Leo: (turning around) your done already

Asin: yeah was much of a challenge would have been before I learned renshi control

Leo: dose that make you stronger?

Asin: no it made me able to bond with Kiba which made me stronger

Leo: I cant say I under stand but lets get going the longer we spend here the more of advantage we give the enemy

Asin: yeah your right

Asin: and Leo head down the path way.. down where Ayase is being held

Ayase: (her eyes flash purple) so what makes the grand captain show up here of all places

Yamamoto: I will not have another Rukia incident

Ayase: oh you wont huh

Yamamoto: hold your tongue girl

Ayase: and what happens if he does beat you

Yamamoto: he wont step foot in that cage of yours

Ayase: I think he will (eyes flash red) You saggy old ass hag you can kiss ass let me out of hear you stupid want to be leader (eyes return to normal) …

Back to Asin and Leo

Leo: hey Asin

Asin: yeah?

Leo: why haven't we run into anyone

Asin: yeah this is strange if they knew we were coming why wait to attack us

?: who said anything about waiting

Leo: I had to jinx it

Asin: Leo you're a jackass

Leo: I think ill handle her … what is your name?

Sui-Fang: Sui-Fang

Leo: I can handle her

Yourichi: sorry but where not playing fair

Asin: can you handle it

Leo: I hope so

Asin: I leave them to you

Asin runs ahead

Leo: so I guess this is going to be easy seeing how you too both seem strong and you where hiding

Yourichi: you look scared

Leo: I am

Sui-Fang: only a true man admits his fear

Leo: if you don't mind id like to just walk a way ( serious face)

Sui-Fang: we cant let you do that

Yourichi: you will die because of your foolishness

Leo: don't act big

Sui-Fang: what does that mean?

Leo: I'm not saying a thing about either one of you but by the looks of you your all speed no power except for the big boob lady she seems to have thick Thai's

Sui-Fang: what are you getting at kid

Leo: I know exactly how to beat both of you with ease

Yourichi: is that so

Leo: unlike Asin I had a lot of combat training so I can handle my self pretty well

Sui-Fang: so you doubt our strength

Leo: not at all but looking at you Sui-Fang … your about to lose first

Yourichi: what makes you think this is one on one

Leo: this has nothing to do with it …. I'm scared right now…. That's where you two went wrong …. I thought my fear was always my weakness but it seems I only win when I'm scared so …( activating his Full bring ) get read to lose..

Sui-Fang uses flash step and kicks Leo into the ground then Yourichi kicks him in the back while falling form the sky

Leo: I was hope this would happen

Leo disappears and appears behind Yourichi

Leo: _Led slinger number 1 Back shot!_

Yourichi dodges back into Leo

Leo: your really fast *thinking ( thanks to my training I can predict where she's going to appear)

Sui-Fang: don't for get about me (heads to kick Leo)

Leo moves his gun to where Sui-Fang is sticks the gun in her mouth

Leo: Eat led bitch

Leo fires the gun straight through Sui-Fangs mouth Sui-Fang collapses

Leo: told you

Yourichi: ….

Leo kicks Yourichi

Leo: Blitz fire

Leo then spins his gun to where they are firing every but Yourichi seems to easily dodge them

Yourichi: your stronger than you look

Leo: don't talk …. Your voice is smooth and sexy so don't talk

Yourichi: … well I was going to ask you what is your goal I know that other kids Is to save that girl but that's not your goal is it

Leo: no my only goal is to get back home

Yourichi: then leave

Leo shoot a bullet and it skims her cheek

Leo: what are you saying?

Yourichi: to this mission your weak and useless you'd be better off going home

Leo: those words….Weak…. Useless…..

Yourichi: yes you have no true reason for being here

Leo: Blade mode

Leos guns then trans form in to an laser sword

Yourichi:* thinking ( I cant afford to get hit by that)*

Leo: the ability of my full bring is to slow down time in saying that even if you move at top speed I can catch you

Yourichi: I feel like I'm moving normally

Leo: look up

The birds above seem to be moving much faster

By the time Yourichi turns around Leo slashes her in her arm

Yourichi: damn it

Leo dashes towards Yourichi then he jumps in to the air

Leo: gun mode( his blade changes back into guns) Angel Arrow

Leo shoots at the ground around Yourichi

Leo: I know your some one I cant beat Physically but look down

Yourichi notices that she is now in a pit and Leo then Fills the pit with rocks

Leo: time to get the fuck outta here ( takes off running)

Leo is now lost

Leo: damn it which way did he go (heads to his right)

On Asin's side

?: are you strong or weak

Asin: you'll just have to find out wont you

Back to Leo

?: you may not step any further

Leo: who the hell are you

Byakuya: Byakuya… you wont go any further

Leo: damn it….

Back to Asin

?: wait your that kid Ichigo was talking about (HUGE SMILE)

Asin: and you are

Kenpachi: Kenpachi Zakari

Asin: FUCK…*thinking( Urahara was right this guy is crazy strong but I can beat him he doesn't seem to skilled)

Back to Leo

Leo: look I don't want to fight I'm pretty worn out already

Byakuya: …. (lifts his sword up)I have orders to stop you at all cost

Leo: I was afraid of that

Byakuya: Bankai

Leo: what

Byakuya sword spirals into to petals

Leo: what the

Byakuya swings his hand and a swarm of petals crush Leo

Byakuya: its over

Leo: not so fast (standing behind Byakuya)

Byakuya : I know you ability It has no effect on me

Byakuya slams another swarm of petals on Leo

Leo: AHHHHHHHHHHH( blood sprays every where) Damn this guy is really strong(coughing up blood)

Byakuya: I wont give you time to recover

Leo runs and hides behind a building

Leo: got to lay low until he leave

Byakuya: hiding is Futile There are petals inside you as we speak

Byakuya flexes his hand and the petals inside Leo come rushing out

TO ASIN

Kenpachi: ARRRGA( swingy his sword wildly slashing Asin)

Asin: shit …Shit…..Shit….(Asin then Try's to block an attack)

Kenpachi: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (grabs Asin's arm and slams him into the ground)

Asin: damn (trying to move) this guy is a monster

As soon as Asin is on his feet Kenpachi begins slashing him again

Kenpachi: MORE MORE MORE SHOW ME MORE!(Laughing murderously)

Asin: my arms wont even move and I cant tell when he attacks (coughs up blood)

Asin then blocks one of Kenpachi attacks

Asin: now's my chance ( swings at Kenpachi his sword connects but no cut appears) what the

Kenpachi:… is this all( grabs Asin's shirt and throws him through a building)

Asin: (standing up) what are you

Kenpachi: Your weak!

Kenpachi cuts straight through Asin's chest

Asin: (holding Kenpachi sword) this can't be the end…..Ayase

Kenpachi:…. (Turns around) get stronger

Asin: why are you giving me this chance

Kenpachi:…. Your not a challenge for me but…( Looks as if he is remembering something) ill give you a chance

?: I don't think that's goanna happen

Asin: who is this guy

Kensei: Kensei and if I where you I wouldn't move and just make this easy on your self

Asin disappears and kicks Kensei in the head

Asin: I'm not going down without a fight

Kensei grabs Asin's Leg and slams him face first into the ground blood sprays everywhere and Asin's face is stuck in the ground

Kenpachi: you… I want to kill him …

Kensei: do get weak on me now

Kenpachi: let him live or you'll regret it( dead serious look)

Kensei: what happen to the heartless immortal killing machine Kenpachi

Kenpachi: this kid is different

Kensei: its not like you Kenpachi

Kenpachi: make him stronger …. Strong enough to stand a chance against me

Kensei: … oh I see… you owe me ( picking up Asin ) fine

Kensei takes Asin to a new area

Senji: well well the day you spared some one I thought id never see it

Kensei: it's a favor for Kenpachi

Senji: who is he( picking up a cup of tea)

Kensei: I need you to train him

Senji: don't you feel it this kid is dead

Asin: I'm not dead (standing up)

Kensei turns around completely shocked

Asin: …. Though I would also like training

Senji: what if I decide to kill you instead huh what about that

Asin: I wont die till I save her

Senji: is that so

Asin: please …( looks down ) with all my pride I'm begging you

Senji: now tell me when you save this…. Girl what is it that you want to do

Asin: (boldly saying) get her and Leo home safely

Senji:…. I agree to training you but ( pulls out his sword and places one hand over his face) I'm not taking it easy

Senji then pulls a hollow mask over his face

Senji: are you ready ( the tip of his sword is chargeing a cero)

Asin: what the ….

Senji blows half of Asin's body off

Kensei: I thought I said not to kill him

Senji: I won't… Yuni heal him

Yuni: yes ( healing Asin's body

Asin: I just died! How the hell

Senji: Yuni … I found that she can heal any I mean any injury and she is what's going to keep you alive during this training

Senji blows Asin's head off with another cero

On Leo's side

Leo: shit ( coughs up a huge amount of blood)

Byakuya: your effort is futile

Leo: I cant move a single muscle my body feels cold ( again coughing up blood) No….not this (scared look)

Byakuya: you will die full of fear( walks away)

Leo collapses and his eyes go blank

Back to Asin

Asin: (dodging Cero) if your just going to keep killing me what's the point!

Senji: learn( blows Asin's leg off)

Asin: 

Yuni heals him

Asin: damn it I can't beat you

Sinji: what happen to you will.. you just going to throw all that away

Asin: how am I supposed to stop that

Sinji: with you hand

Asin:.. that's not possible

Sinji: sure it is you really don't have a choice judging by your friends spiritual pressure he is dead or dying slowly

Asin: WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEO

Sinji: not me but you wont find out

Asin goes to block the cero but his hand is blown off

Asin: this is impossible

Kensei: it's about the amount of spiritual pressure you force into your defect right now all you know is attack

Sinji: so if you focus on one thing at a time ….

Asin: I can block it

Sinji: no you die

Kensei: your defense should be your offence you need both

Asin: like yin and yang

Kensei: yes now imagine yin and yang and block his cero

Asin:….. yin and yang push and pull….

Yuni: you can do this Asin-san

Asin: …..

Asin begins to have Spiritual pressure flowing from him but all of a sudden it just stops

Do it

Asin sticks up his hand and grabs the cero and throws it

Asin: whoaaa

Kensei: good job now is offence

Kensei punches Asin in the chest and it kills Asin… Yuri heals him

Asin: that's impossible you killed me with one punch

Kensei: the only way to master this is trough physical training …..Asin I want you to block my attacks then hit me back

For 6 hours straight Asin is killed by one punch

Asin: enough!(catching Kensei's hand) haaaaaaa (punches Kensei in the face hard enough to nock him down)

Kensei: good now you need to be able to hit a lot faster

Asin: why am I training with hands when every one uses swords

Kensei: once you learn to control you hands handling a blade will be easy

Asin:….

Asin accepts the training from Kensei the training took a total of 4 days now Asin on has 1 day until Ayase's Execution

Asin: thanks guys

Kensei: go save Ayase and do me a favor…. Take Yuni with you

Yuni: Kensei-sempai

Asin: Yuni do you wanna go …. I could use your help

Yuni: ( blushing) if that's what you want

Asin and Yuni take off and head towards the area where Leo is …. Asin sees Leo's body

Asin: Leo ( check his pulse) he is dead …

Yuni: don't worry I can heal this no problem

Yuni heals Leo

Leo: wait I was dead

Asin: hey get up

Leo: dude you feel different

Asin: don't say shit like that

Leo: why and who is the hottie

Asin: doesn't sound right and this is Yuni

Yuni: nice to meet you

Asin: Ayase is just a little further up the road

Byakuya: your not taking another step

Asin: Leo is he the one who did this to you ….(looking down)

Leo: yeah

Yuni: Asin be careful he is one of the strongest captains

Asin: step back

Leo: this guy dose some( cut off by Asin)

Asin: I don't care

Byakuya: Bankai

His sword spirals into the petals once more

Asin:…. Bankai?

A swarm of petals are crashed into Asin

Asin: (laughing) this is hilarious

Byakuya: what are you laughing at

Asin disappears and reappears in front of Byakuya

Asin: I wont lose to someone like you

Asin cuts Byakuya across the chest and then kicks him through a building

Leo: there is no way you got that strong….

Asin: is this it

Asin Grabs Byakuya and slams him into a building

Asin: Machine Lion

Asin the repeatedly punches Byakuya in the face

Byakuya: impossible

Asin kicks Byakuya into the air

Leo: no way

Yuni: I didn't know he was like this

Asin: BeinKurso!

Byakuya tries to block but Asin Uses another one right after that overwhelming Byakuya

Byakuya: this is just like

Asin: a cero right.. that's because it is BeinKurso is a type of Cero that can only be used by me

Leo: wow

Byakuya: …..

Asin: if you don't mind telling me where Ichigo is?

Byakuya: ….

Asin: ….. I guess not

Leo: shouldn't we get going

Asin: yeah

Yuni: the tower is just up ahead

Asin: I hope Ichigo is there

At the tower

Ichigo:…. You have gotten strong but not enough yet

Yamamoto: your friends have caused quite a commotion

Ayase: …. Let me go please Asin-san is coming….And he will bring down the soul society

**Chapter 5 end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok thanks again everyone for reading and please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far **

**Chapter 6: Bankai **

Asin: the tower is just up ahead

Leo: stop!

Asin: what is it

Leo: it's that Bankai thing

Asin: oh yeah

Yuni: it's the highest level a soul reaper can achieve

Asin: how can I get there

Yuni: I can't teach you… but I know Kensei-sempai can

Leo: Asin think…. If they have one Ichigo has to

Asin:… damn it we only have a day left I will have to manage

Kensei: what if you can learn within a hour

Asin: that would be great but look a skill like could take days

Kiba: Asin I think we can do this

Asin:…. Kiba are you sure

Kiba: we are really close after all

Kensei: then it's settled now a Bankai is the final release of a Zanpakuto

Asin: how do I learn it

Kensei: well my hope is you can learn by one simple 10 minute battle

Asin: me verses you

Kenpachi: no against me! (smiling)

Asin: ….

Leo: is that guy!?

Yuni: Kenpachi Zakari the strongest of them all

Asin: well how am I supposed to learn if I'm fighting

Kensei: if you haven't noticed everything you've learned so far is from a fight

Asin: fine I hope this works

Kiba: we can use the broken sin ..

Asin: I had that in mind it's the only way we can win

Kenpachi goes to stab Asin but Asin dodges

Asin: not so fast

Kenpachi swings his sword downwards cutting through Asin's chest Asin the runs to Kenpachi's side and kicks him then slashes his chest

Asin: I can cut him now!

Kenpachi grabs Asin and slams him through the ground and stabs him in the chest

Asin: (shit at this rate I'm goanna die)

Kiba: use it now

Asin: FULL POWER THIS TIME …..KIBA! (Asin releases into shikai)

Asin slams his blade into the ground and on impact in burst into a thousand swords

Leo: no way

Asin: _Broken Sin_

Asin grabs each sword one by one and slashes Kenpachi every where

Asin: it's not over

Asin then recollects the blades and Tosses Kiba into the air

Asin: BREAK

The sword spreads into ten thousand swords Asin begins to kick them all at Kenpachi and when he reaches the last on

Asin: it's time to finish this BEINKURSO!

Hitting Kenpachi with every hit and then finishing it off with a BeinKurso

Kensei: wow

Kenpachi: (Laughing murderously) That's the sprit ( reaching for his eye patch) Come at me with everything (ripping the eye patch off) Now I'm at Full Power

Asin: I did all that and he is still standing

Leo: no way

Yuni: Kenpachi is immortal he cannot die

Asin: I can beat him Kiba we can do this

Kiba: aye sir

Asin: Kenpachi …. Sorry if I kill you with this last hit I can't afford to lose this battle

Asin grips Kiba tightly

Kenpachi: that looks in your eyes (lowers his guard

Asin begins to have huge amounts of spiritual pressure flowing from him

Asin: losing is not an option

Asin fires on last BeinKurso which surprisingly Defeated Kenpachi

Asin: ….

Kenpachi: come here kid

Asin walks to Kenpachi and Kenpachi tells him some thing

Asin:….. So that's it huh

Kiba: sounds easy enough

Asin: ICHIGO!  
Asin, Leo, and Yuni run full speed towards the tower where Ayase is being kept

Leo: we can make it

Asin: we have to

Yuni: take a right

The group gets closer and closer

Asin: I don't see Ichigo…

Yuni: he is here just keep going

Leo: ugh we have to go looking for someone who can kill us huh

The group arrives at the base of the steps

Asin: up here right ( jumping up all the steps)

Yuni: were close

Asin: I will save you Ayase just wait for me….. ASYASE!

In the tower

Ayase: Asin-san!

Yamamoto: Ichigo stop this kid at once

Ichigo: roger (flash steps in front of Asin)

Asin: finally you show you face

Ichigo: turn back Asin

Asin: give her back

Ichigo: I can't do that If we fight you won't live

Asin: don't underestimate me

Leo: we have come too far to lose

Asin: Ichigo I will defeat you

Ichigo: BANKAI

A wave of spiritual pressure is sent out nocking Asin and his group down

Asin: so it's true you do have one

Ichigo Grabs Asin's Face and throws him all the way across the soul society

Asin: ugh what just

Before he can finish his sentence Ichigo Stabs he straight threw the chest

Asin: ughaaaaaaa

Ichigo then grabs Asin's arm and pulls him into to his Knee

Asin: (Coughing up blood) when did he

Ichigo: this ends now GestugaTensho!

Asin tries to dodge but Ichigo holds him in place the blast knocked Asin to the air where Ichigo hit him with another one Sending him right back where he came from

Asin's arm turns completely white

Leo: Asin?

Yuni: what this feeling

Ichigo: no it can't

Asin: AROGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ichigo: Damn it

Asin's face begins to hollowfy

Asin: (holding his face) no not this not now

H. Asin: YES ITS TIME LET ME OUT

Asin's Mask overwhelms him and half of his body is hollowedfyed

Ichigo: this is impossible

H. Asin: Bitch please ha ha ha aha aha being free feels great ( cracking knuckles)

Ichigo: I will stop you

H. Asin Laughes at Ichigo and in a second has his sword pierced through Ichigo

H. Asin: die BITCH ( Asin's Sword Glows a Bright Gold color) EAT IT!

H. Asin launches a Golden BeinKurso at Ichigo …Ichigo then begins to dodge it but it splits into 4 different blast

H. Asin: run run so I can hit you in the Ass

Asin: no NO

H. Asin you cant defeat me

Ichigo rises out of the smoke with his hollow mask on

H. Asin: pahahahaha what is that a piece of trash (flash steps in front of Ichigo and rips his mask off)

Asin: THAT IS ENOUGH

H. Asin: what….. What are you

Asin: I will defeat him with my own hands not you or anyone else

H. Asin: you Ass!

Asin's mask begins to go back into his skin

Asin: I will be damned if you do this for me!

Ichigo smiles and raises his sword And Hollow Asin has disappeared and Asin stands up

Ichigo: you ready?

Asin: what did you call it when you Zanpakuto changed

Ichigo: Bankai ..

Asin: I wonder what mine looks like( Gold energy starts being released from Asin's Body)

Ichigo: this might be trouble

Asin sticks Kiba into the ground

Asin:…. BANKAI!

Asin's clothes completely change similar to Ichigo's but Asin's has a Fur lined bottom and neck

Asin: so this is it a Three sword Bankai huh

Ichigo is speechless

Leo: holy ….

Yuni: I can barely move

Asin: so this is my Bankai a three sword Bankai

Ichigo: this is ….. it can't be….. this is you Bankai?!

Asin's Bankai Rion Kiba

Asin: I think this may be it for you Ichigo..

Ichigo: …(shocked face) there has never been a Bankai with three swords

Kiba: each sword has a entirely different ability the blue one calls a pone lightning

Asin: sweet!

Kiba: the yellow one completely stops your opponent

Asin: I see….

Kiba: and lastly the main one it has unbelievable striking power not to mention it can multiply you up to 20 times so

Asin: this will be easy (drawing the blue sword) hmm I wonder (raises it up and lightning strikes it and it is overwhelmed with Lightning)

Kiba: Asin never draw all three at once

Asin slashes Ichigo straight down the center of his chest and following him a lightning bolt hits Ichigo then Asin Draws the yellow one and cuts Ichigo's arm the Draws the main Blade

Asin: I can feel it …

Asin Flash steps behind Ichigo And strikes his back the overwhelming power destroys the whole area

Asin: wow…..this thing

Ichigo: I cant believe I lost

Asin: Ayase….. Running in the tower

Leo: whoa I know that didn't just happen

Yuni: Asin-san is so strong

Asin is close to reaching the top of the tower

Yuni: we should go help him

Leo: naahhh lets wait

Inside the tower

Yamamoto: DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP (his cane turns into his sword

Asin: move old man

Yamamoto: Do you know who I am

Asin: no

Yamamoto: the leader of the gotei 13 Captain Yamamoto( every thing catches on fire)

Asin: holy shit…

Ayase: Run Asin-san (her eyes flash red) GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BOYIE

Asin: so you're the grand master huh

Yamamoto is silent

Asin: I guess there is no stopping it

Kensei: you can't do this alone

Kenpachi: …

Toshiro: you have proven that you are here for a just reason

Ichigo: we will fight along with you till the end

Leo: I may be weak damn it but ima help somehow

Yourichi: let's do this

Sui-fang: we can't fail

Byakuya: I feel you …. In a way

Asin: hey Grand captain I think it would best if you just moved

Yamamoto: DO YOU ALL MOCK THE HEAD CAPTAIN

Spiritual pressure flows at an unbelievable rate from Yamamoto

Yamamoto: I will turn you all in to ASH ( fire begins to come from every where)

Toshiro: this could be bad

Kensei: could be look around now running Is not a option

?:My my Asin I didn't think you would make it this far but since you did ( stabs Captain Yamamoto threw the chest) ill finish your job and do what I came here for

**Chapter 6 End**

**Who is this man why is he in the soul society is he an enemy or a friend what did he come for ?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lost past new Enemy**

Asin: how do you know me

?: ohh my sweet daughter didn't tell you all about me

Ayase:… dad what are you doing here

Everyone: DAD?!

Ichigo: what did you do to Gramps

Asin: … this is not good is it

Kimaru: every I'm the new head captain my name is Kimaru

Asin: like hell you are!

Sinji: under the rules of the soul society….. he is the grand captain

Kimaru: a wonderful rule it is now back to my plan

Kensei: …

Asin: why is anyone moving?!

Ayase: I don't understand where have you been

Kimaru: here looking for someone but Asin made things a lot easier for me

Ichigo: what do you want?!

Kimaru: I think you of all people know him well….. Aizen Sosuke

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Kensei: what do you mean

Toshiro: you must be mad!

Asin:… who is Aizen

Ichigo: a man that is sealed away

Kimaru: yes he is now you tell me and I might let you all live

Kenpachi: Old man…

Asin: Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: he is dead…

Asin: are you ok

Kenpachi: OLD MAN!

Kimaru: ….. he seems up set

Ichigo:….. what is he….

Kenpachi is now throwing out so much spiritual pressure that the soul society is being destroyed

Asin: holy

Ichigo: Kenpachi stop or there will be no soul society

Kensei: …. It is just like having your father die there is no getting to him now

Kenpachi: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( grabs his head)

Asin: wait why am I feeling a hollows presents

Ichigo: me too

Kenpachi: ha ha ha aha ( tear rolls down his eye

Asin: this man can cry

Kenpachi stands up and in an instant destroys the hole tower …. Asin and every one will have to calm Kenpachi

Kimaru: oh what a pleasant noise anger….Let it out Kenpachi show us the power of the immortal being the one who is heartless show us

Asin: KENPACHI ( runs to Kenpachi and kicks him to the ground)

Kenpachi: Old man….

Asin: there is no way we can beat him not even if all of us teamed up

Ichigo: … wait Asin I think you should leave

Asin: what I got this

Toshio: this is an affair of the soul society

Asin: then count me In damn it

The ground begins to designate

Kensei: this is really bad

Sinji: thanks for stating the obvious

Kenpachi: no!

Another wave of Kenpachi's overwhelming strength is released destroying most of the soul society

Ichigo: Asin we should do something no (looks around) Asin?

Asin is standing in front of Kenpachi

Kenpachi: ….

Asin: you want to fight bring it all that hate and anger I will hold it for you

Asin goes to cut Kenpachi but nothing works Kenpachi doesn't even respond

Kimaru: he is truth fully strong

Ayase: what have you done

Kimaru: oh this … this is just the start you should join me I could use that….. power of yours

Asin: Damn I cant cut him

Ichigo:…..

Yamamoto: stand aside

Kenpachi begins to release more spiritual pressure

Yamamoto: KENPACHI ZAKARI! STOP THIS AT ONCE

All of a sudden it all just stops

Asin: now its to the bastard who did this

Soul society: YEAH

Asin rushes towards Kimaru

Ayase: don't

Kimaru: such a pity( sticks his hand up and nocks Asin into the ground) where is Aizen

Ichigo: whhy would you need him (rushing towards Kimaru)

Ayase: you cant hurt him

Kimaru kicks Ichigo into the ground

Asin: this guy is unbelievable strong!

Ichigo: yeah we cant let him have Aizen

Yamamoto: what makes you think I will let you touch Aizen

Kimaru: you have no choice

Kensei: what do you mean

Kimaru: I already know where he is its you tell me exactly where or I level this whole area

Sinji: the sad point is I don't think he is kidding

Ichigo: where are all the vice captains

Kimaru: you must mean the fools that tried to stop me awhile back there not here at the moment

Asin: what did you do to them?

Kimaru: I didn't kill them they just wont be able to move for a while (raising his hand) now tell me where Aisne is

The second Yamamoto says no his hand glows and the hole soul society explodes

Asin: what the hell is going on

Kimaru: there you all are happy with the new arrangements

Yamamoto: this is impossible

Ichigo: damn it

Kimaru: there he is grabbing a purple orb

Kimaru the disappears

Asin: who the hell is Aizen and why the hell does he want him

Ayase: this is what I feared

Asin: why did he want Aizen?

Ayase: he is going to steal all of his power

Ichigo: that's not possible

Ayase: with my power it is

Asin: your power?

Ayase: Asin-san don't hate me but I can't drain another persons power and transfer it not to mention I'm half Quincy

Asin:…..

Ichigo: what

Ayase: I cant control it though

Asin: Dose it matter for all I know is that he is going to come after you sooner or later which means were going to be stuck saving you again

Everyone is silent

Asin: not only did you not warn us but you kept something this big a secrete

Ayase: I wanted to tell you (eyes flash red) BUT MOTHA FUCKA YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW I FEEL DO YA ASSHOLE

Asin: I do but have you stopped to think what's going to happen if he finds a way to do this on his own huh what then

Ayase:….. I didn't think about that

Asin: that's right you didn't think about anything did you

Leo: Asin….. that's enough

Asin: enough? Enough? Did you see what that guy just did !?

Leo: its not her fault

Ayase: it is my fault …. I brought my dad back to life once he was dead by stealing my moms life

Asin: what is wrong with you?!

Leo: ASIN cant you understand this isn't her fault

Asin: don't try to sympathize her …. Leo I don't know exactly what he is after but I know it has us raped in it

Leo: don't you blame this all on her though

Ichigo: look guys we can do this

Asin: …. I'm going home Leo and Ayase come here

Yuni: I want to come

Asin: fine

Asin and his friends leave the soul society

The next day

Asin: *yawn* well it is a school day

Leo: Yo bring yo ass and hurry

Asin: wait a minute

The crew goes to school like always

Mr. Takashi: we have a new student her name is Yuni

Yuni: Asin-san!

Asin: hi there

Ayase: welcome

Asin:…..

Ayase: I'm

Leo: he will get over it just listen in class today

Class goes on normally as planed and is let out for lunch ( by the tree)

Asin: wow this is pretty good Yuni

Ayase: I made one for you to

Asin:…..( pushes the lunch box away)

Leo: ha ha …

Ichigo: ASIN….. (coughing up blood)

Asin: Ichigo….. what's wrong !? what happen

Ichigo: I tried to stop him but I couldn't he got your mom …..

Asin: what…..(stands up and jumps over the wall and starts running home) MOM MOM!

Leo:…..

Ichigo: Leo he got yours too

Leo: no way….(also leaves)

Yuni: stay still heals Ichigo

Asin enters his house to see nothing but blood and guts along the walls

Asin: M…..M…..Mom

His Mom's head falls down from the ceiling

Asin: MOM!

Ayase: Asin is your…( looks in the house) Oh my god…..

Asin begins to throw up

Ichigo: this is inhumane

Asin: I will kill him (extremely pissed) I AM GOING TO FUCKIN KILL HIM!

Ayase: I will do every thing I can to help you

Asin: Ayase … come with me ( picking her up and jumping towards Leo's house

Leo : MOM!

Asin: it's the same here

Leo: he did this

Asin: we need to find out where he is

Ayase: I know where

Asin& Leo: where

Ayase its called Death plane, it's the only place that is unknown by soul reapers .

Asin: how do we get there?

Yuni: wait

Asin: what

Yuni: say we get there … you saw what he did you Ichigo there is no way you can beat him

Leo: she is right not to mention only two of us fight

Ayase: if I could control this power I could help you take him down

Asin: but if we wait he can go after some one else

?: no he wont attack again I am here to tell you that

Leo: who are you

Phantom: my name is phantom….. and I'm a Sargent in his military

Asin: so you did what happened to our moms

Phantom: no no…. but he has begun draining Aizens power there is nothing you can do

Leo: Like hell there isn't I may be a scared ass but I'm not going to let the person who took my mothers life live happily

Asin: well said Leo

Phantom: don't come or you will both die

Asin: I have died before its not as bad as you people make it out to be

Yuni: Asin-san …. Leo

Ayase: tell my dad he will die

Asin: ….

Urahara: then it's settled ….. Phantom I think it would be best for you to take your leave now

Asin: yeah….

Phantom leaves

Asin: Urahara I want to know if you can train me futher

Urahara: I can teach you every thing I know

Ichigo: me too

Leo: I want to get stronger too

Mr. Takashi: if this is what you wish then so be it  
Ayase walks to her house

Ayase: Ishida teach me how to use it

Ishida:….

Back to Asin's side

Yuni: I don't want to be useless I'm apart of this group now I want to help

Asin: Yuni you wont need to lift a finger …. I will do every thing you are the most important if we die we will need you to help us

Orihime: I know how you feel so lets up the healing abilities huh (smiling)

Leo: I don't care what it takes I just need to be stronger!

Asin:…

Every one heads to Urahara's shop

Inside Asin

Kiba: so he is serious

H. Asin: ha ha this is going to be fun!

At Urahara shop

Asin: From now on where known as the Leosora

Leo: hey that has my name in it

Asin: don't get happy

Asin: well will stop Kimaru and what ever he is doing

Leo: then what are we waiting for

Yuni: lets do this

Everyone heads into different training areas … First up Asin

Asin and Ichigo are going head to head already sparks fly as there blades clash in mid air

Asin: Ha ( his blade connects with Ichigo's)

Ichigo: Don't expect mercy

Asin: BeinKurso! (he misses) damn

Ichigo: ha GestugaTensho!

Asin blocks the attack head on and they fly into each other blades crashing over and over again

Ichigo: what's going on looking tired come on use it you Bankai!

Asin: ….( doges Ichigo's attack)

Ichigo uses flash step to appear under Asin

Asin: shit

Ichigo: you wont end until you use it

Asin: I can do this!

Asin and Ichigo Clash once more

Ichigo: your afraid of him aren't you

Asin: * in his head Yuni's words repeat( You can do this Asin)* I win

Asin becomes unbelievably fast and lands the first hit on Ichigo straight across the chest

Ichigo: I will force you into Bankai

Ichigo cuts Asin across the chest and then stabs him and kicks him to the ground

Asin: no

Ichigo then slams him self into Asin

Asin: Ban….Kai

On Leo's side

Leo is shooting rapidly

Leo: where are you !

Mr. Takashi: Hirodora!

Leo: that only works against hollows

Leo is then smacked into a rock

Mr. Takashi: distractions ( slicing Leo

Leo and Mr. Takashi stare each other eye to eye

Leo: Bulls eye!

Mr. Takashi : (stops the bullet with his own hands) haaaa (kicks Leo in the face)

Leo: Sword mode

Leo and Mr. Takashi clash

Leo : gun mode

Leo shoots Mr. Takashi in-between the eyes

Leo: EAT LED BITCH

Mr. Takashi: where are you looking fool

Mr. Takashi the cuts the back of Leo's neck

Leo: fuck

Leo's eye sight begins to get blurry form blood loss

Leo:…. I'm not going to die not here!

Leo's guns begin to glow a bright orange

Leo: NOT NOW!

On Yuni's side

Orihime: you want to get strong you have to have a reason

Yuni: I have faith in someone and I just don't want to let him down

Orihime: think of that person when you heal it makes your healing much more effective and when your able to restore spiritual pressure then you can tell him how you feel

Yuni: I wont fail

On Ayase's side

Ishida: don't be weak use it

A bow like weapon comes from Ayase's wrist

Ayase: I cant keep it up for long but….

Ishida: kill these hollows

About 30,000 hollows jump out at Ayase

Ayase: there is no way I can kill them shooting one arrow at a time

Ayase's eyes flash red

Ayase: DIE BITCHES!

Ayase shoots 20,000 arrows at once followed by a large arrow

Ayase: LET ME SEEMEM BURN

Killing all of the hollows Ishida releases more all to be killed instantaneously by Ayase

Ayase: MORE MORE

Ishida: you really do have multiple personalities

Ayase continues to kill off the hollows until she can no longer shoot

Ishida: a total of 4billon hollows wow I couldn't match her at this rate

Ayase: Piece of shit bow ….hey shit face tell me how to get this thing back up

On Asin's side

Asin: Ban…..Kai

H. Asin: that's right let me out

Asin Arm begins to hollowfy

Asin: NO!

Ichigo: …..

H. Asin: time for us to finish what we started!

Ichigo: hmp

H. Asin: you scared ha ha ha

Ichigo: well this isnt a pretty sight

Asin: UGHHH( the hollow mask and skin begins to flow back into the body) What did I say before!

H. Asin: haha what ever kid

Asin: now you see why I don't like using Bankai

Sinji: I'm here to help you with that

Asin: that thing is uncontrollable

Sinji: (pulling a hollow mask over his face) is that so?

Asin: so you are like me which means Ichigo is too

Sinji: but first we will have to pull it out again

Asin: are you fucking retarded? Did you not just see that thing

Sinji: that is exactly who I want to see

Asin:…fine but if he kills you don't blame me

Asin closes his eyes and his arm hollowfy

Sinji: a hole arm huh

H. Asin: Oi who the hell are you

Sinji: no matter that (flash steps behind H. Asin and knocks him out)

Ichigo: will his be like mine

Sinji: no I don't think so I don't feel it progressing yet

Ichigo: Urahara!

Urahara enters the room

Urahara: yes Mr. Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Asin's hollowfication is completely different from ours When mine ends it breaks why dose his go in side his skin?

Urahara: I had that same question but it seems like it's a under layer of skin

Sinji: what do you mean

Urahara: (serious look) it seems like Asin is a hollow on the inside and human out side giving him an extra hard layer of bone

Ichigo: so what are( a cero sounds like its being powered from behind Ichigo)

Sinji: watch out!(grabs Ichigo and makes him duck)

The cero hits the wall and explodes

On the inside of Asin

Asin: KIBA

H. Asin: sorry he's not here ( punches Asin in the face)

Asin: you…

Asin clashes with his hollow self

Asin: why wont you go Away!?

H. Asin: SHUT THE FUCK UP

H. Asin stabs Asin in the chest

Asin: shit…..

H. Asin: DIE !

Asin dodges and Stabs his hollow self

Asin: no

Asin and his hollow form clash time and time again

Asin: * I cant keep going on like this….*

H. Asin: do you want to know why you cant beat me

Asin: I can beat you

H. Asin: you and your friends claim to be fighting for each other when its all about your selves you cant resist it it calls you in

Asin: you don't know anything about me!

H. Asin: Keep talking to me like that yo ass is Grass

Asin: I have a reason to fight and not you or anyone else can stray me from my path BANKAI

H. Asin: really

Asin: shut the fuck up and get ready to die

H. Asin: (smiling) Bankai!

Hollow Asin multiple times

Asin: hmph

Asin Uses the Yellow sword to strike them all one by then uses the Lightning sword to destroy them all

Asin: YOU ARE WEAK!

H. Asin: BITCH PLEASE

The clash using the Dark purple sword over and over again

Asin: you have nothing to protect (grabbing hollow Asin and Slamming him into the ground) You can never understand me

H. Asin: this is impossible!

Asin: (absorbing H. Asin) Until you have someone to protecet you will always loose

On the out side

Asin: where were we?

Sinji: that was faster that I predicted

Ichigo: did it go well?

Asin: just fine now what

Sinji: you test it out

Asin: I hope you know what your doing

On Leo's side

Leo: come on damn it why wont the advance

Mr. Takashi: it takes time to advance as much as you would like

Leo: no look (the guns are glowing a bright orange)

Mr. Takashi: did you know that a full bring can lead to you becoming a soul reaper

Leo: what are you saying

Mr. Takashi: think about it the only way you would be able to do something like this is if you were born with it (cheesy smile)

Leo: I'm not following you here

Mr. Takashi: someone who help make you had some spiritual pressure

Leo:….(completely shocked face) my dad was a…

Mr. Takashi: yes a soul reaper and he left his Rintesho for you either accept or deny

Leo: I don't know what to …

Mr. Takashi: the reason your guns wont evolve is because you don't have enough Rintesho

Leo: and if this back fires and I die

: this is something only you can deciede

Leo: how much time do I have

Mr. Takashi: 2 days or else the Rintesho will disappear forever

On Yuni's side

Yuni: I cant it's to much ( staring at a pile of guts)

Orihime: you should be able to by now

Yuni: but this is….

Orihime: inhumane that's why you will fix it

Yuni: I don't know how

Orihime: soon the body will be unable to be put back together you better hurry

On Ayase's side

Ayase: hey what about my other power

Ishida: that's absorbing Rinshi

Ayase: tell me how

Ishida: it's a basic skill just concentrate and pull it in

Ayase: you might die

Ishida: I trust that you can control it give it a try

**Chapter 7 End.**

**Here is chapter 7 enjoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hollows, Gunslingers, Angels, and Half Breeds**

Asin: Urahara what's wrong

Urahara: I didn't know that back when Ichigo first meet you he killed you so when I killed you again you didn't come back

Asin: wait what are you saying

Ichigo: your still dead just able to move around freely

Urahara: you are dead…. But that's not the worst part yet….

Sinji: when you died you hollowfyed

Asin: yeah so?

Sinji: it caused you to become a hollow….

Ichigo: you are no longer human

Asin: look at me do I look like one of them?!

Urahara: your hollow form lives below your skin ….. it has taken half of your body already

Asin: I cant be live this I'm not a hollow

Urahara: try to cut your right arm

Asin slashes right over his arm with Kiba but there is no effect

Asin: so this proves nothing

Sinji: watch this

Sinji cuts a piece of Asin's skin off

Asin: this is…..

Ichigo: your body looks human but you're a hollow

Urahara: .. There is only one way for you to keep from losing control of your self

Asin: What … why is this happing I just

Sinji: keep calm working yourself only makes it spread further

Asin: (calming down) ok so what now do I just wait for it to take me

Urahara: you have about 1 month but that's saying that you don't fight at all and there is no stress on you at all

Asin: but I have to kill Kimaru don't I?

Urahara: yes that's why you have to hurry any wasted time wont come back…

Leo enters the room

Leo: sup bitches!

Asin: Leo… I need to tell you something promise me you wont tell

Asin explains to Leo

Leo: no way ….

Asin: its true….

Everyone is silent

Leo: I will handle the fights

Asin: I wont let you do this by your self

Leo: you cant do it we cant afford to have you lose control

Asin: … I will fight

Urahara: are you sure

Asin: I have no choice

One Yuni's side

Orihime: you might want to hurry …

Yuni is trying as hard as she can

Orihime: you must not love him

Yuni: I do but I barley know him why do I feel this way?!

Orihime I can take you to him but fix the body first and I will get you two a hole day alone

Yuni's hand glow and the body begins to reassemble

Yuni: I can do this

The body reassembles and standing in front of her is Asin's and Leo's moms

Yuni: this is impossible

Orihime: not for Angels

Yuni looks down at her hands

Yuni: what are you saying

Maria: you an angel

Yuni: no no

Maria: you don't feel the angel blood coursing threw your veins

Asin's mom: I gotta get home

Asin and Leo's moms exit

Yuni: You mean im an angel …?

Orihime: yeah

Yuni is shocked but she dosent let It bother her

Yuni: I want that day with Asin now…

Orihime: as promised you two will have a date

Yuni : ^/^

Orihime walks into the training room that Asin is in

Ichigo: Orihime is there a problem?

Orihime: we need to barrow Asin for a day

Ichigo: he cant ( interrupted by Urahara)

Urahara: it will be nice … some rest for his body..

Asin: I could use some R&R

Asin leaves the room with Orihime and Meets Yuni in the middle of town dressed nicely

Asin:….. I don't see what im here for Orihime ( sees Yuni in dress) you look great Yuni

Yuni: thanks that means a lot to me ( blushing)

Asin and Yuni tour the city arm by arm laughing and joking ( at the resturant)

Asin: whoa this place is huge

Yuni: you have never eaten out?

Asin: no …

Yuni grabs Asin's hand and runs into the resturant and they are seated down to have dinner

Asin: this is amazeing

Yuni: …

Asin: This is like a date

Yuni: ^/^ a date?!

Asin: yeah I'm having a lot of fun

The two order the food and Asin Is ready to eat but

Yuni: a man should have his women serve him the first bite

Asin: what I've never heard of that ( notices the look in Yuni's eyes) ….. I think your right

Asin let Yuni feed him the first bite of the meal and the chow down together and then they go outside where it begins to snow and the moon shines brightly

Asin: such a beautiful night ( sees that Yuni doesn't have a jacket or gloves) you must be cold

Yuni: no I'm fine o/o (shaking hands rapidly )

Asin takes off his jacket and gloves

Asin: take these

As he is putting the jacket on Yuni falls into his chest

Yuni: I'm so so sorry

Asin: don't be ( looking down into her eyes)

Yuni: Asin-san

Asin: just call me Asin (moving his hands on to her waist)

Yuni raps her hands around Asin's neck

Asin:…(staring into her eyes) Yuni….

Asin leans and kisses Yuni as there lips connected the crowd around them began to clap and they kissed for about a minute and when Asin pulled back Yuni nearly fainted

Asin: are you ok

Yuni: ^/^ yes …. That kiss just took some wind out of me…

Asin: I'm glad you are ok…

In the bushes

Orihime: they make such a good couple

Maria: I hate that bastard

Yuni: its getting late..

Asin: don't worry (picking Yuni up)

Yuni: wait what are you doing? /

Asin: taking you home

As Asin leaps into the air Yuni and Asin kiss once more

Returning to Urahara's shop

Asin: …. Yuni …will you be my girlfriend

Yuni: *Gasp*…. Id love to ( begins to walk off)

Asin grabs her hand and pulls her into him and kiss her again and whispers in her ear good night

The next morning Asin is up early

Asin: I have to get stronger (pulls hollow mask over) HAAAAAA

Ichigo: your up early

Sinji: no training today

Asin: I will decide when and where I train!

Asin and Ichigo's blades slam into each other sparks fly every where as the collide

At the death plain

Kimaru: his powers are flowing threw me…

Phantom: they will be coming soon…

?: let them come it will only end In them failing

Kimaru: oh I think it will end worse than just a fail…. Isnt that right Xiao

Xiao: … all I want is that girl Yuni

Kimaru: Ahh yes the Angel … Take her then oh and take Casper with you ….

Casper: hehe hahahaha this is goanna be fun

Phantom: you want to urge them to come even more?!

Kimaru: the faster they come the faster we get to kill them Phantom …. Don't ever question me again

Casper: we can we go kill these little brats

Kimaru: only hurt those who get in your way

Back at Urahara's shop

Asin: (breathing heavy and holding his chest) whew

Ichigo: Look at you …. Its spreading isn't it

Asin: NAW IM JUST FUCKING WITH YA

Asin slams Ichigo straight into the ground and stabs him in the shoulder

Ichigo: ha …. Then don't expect mercy

Asin: you either BeinKurso!

The BeinKurso is launched straight into Ichigo's wound and then it explodes

On Leo's side

Leo: I will take the thingy but I'm not going to be like my dad…. Instead of calling me a soul reaper I'm a gunslinger

Mr. Takashi: ok what ever ( stabbing Leo in the chest)

Leo: you didn't say this would hurt!

Mr. Takashi: I must have forgotten that part

A large light is Launched into the air

Leo: so this is how the feel

?: yep actually this is just the beginning

Leo: who was that

Mr. Takashi: it's your Zanpackuto

Leo: oh

Jase: names Jase

Leo: nice name

Days pass as the group train and train until there no longer able to move and even then they push themselves futher but they rested for that day

Urahara: this is what I expected

Maria: the bastard is getting pretty strong

Asin: I heard that you stank bitch

Maria: I see you don't miss your webbles

Asin: ( guarding his unmentionables) …

Urahara: hahahaha

Leo: I see we have the day off?

Asin: yep

Yuni: good morning

Asin: (rushes over to Yuni) good morning

Leo: …. Did I miss something

Yuni: / no nothing

Asin: ^/^ nope

Orihime: you two make such a good couple

Ichigo: aww look at the lovers

Asin: SHUT YOUR FACES

Sinji: what we cant help it

Leo: Lovers….. ( :l )

Asin:…..

Yuni: …..

Asin: hey Yuni you want to go get some breakfast?

Yuni: (nodding ) Hai!

Asin: ill be waiting

Leo: Lovers?

Yuni goes to get ready

Asin: uh yeah you could say that

Leo: and if I don't approve?

Asin: you will just be one unhappy Bastard (smiling)

Leo: im not fucking kidding with you!

Asin: dude calm down what's wrong

Urahara: oh this is bad

Leo: ….. I was going to ask Yuni out on a date today

Asin:…. I had no idea

Leo: I should fucking kill you

Asin: what is your problem

Leo: its you (grabs Asin's shirt and slams him into the ground) did you tell her what you are

Asin: Leo get you hands off me (serious look)

Leo: did you tell her at any time you could snap and kill her!?

Asin: I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!

Leo: oh yeah you wouldn't hurt her …. Don't act like your human you're a hollow

Asin:…

Yuni: It doesn't matter what he is….

Asin: Yuni…. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want you to freak

Leo: ( punches Asin in the face) I wont let you hurt her

Yuni: STOP!

Asin:….. Yuni… look away…..( Asin's eyes are covered by his hair)

Leo: (still holding onto Asin's shirt) I will kill you right here and right now

Asin: Leo…. I don't know what's wrong with you but it is going to get you hurt

Yuni: Asin ….

Urahara: this is not good at all

Ichigo: look guys there is no need to

Asin: I will handle this

Leo: You're a fucking monster you don't deserve her!

Asin Kicks Leo threw the roof

Urahara:….

Sinji: Asin stop

Asin: who are you to tell me what I deserve

Leo is falling from the sky Asin Catches him and kicks him into the training area

Leo: I'm going to kill you

Asin: Yuni… you don't want to see this wait for me by the door

Ichigo: Look you guys shouldn't fight

Asin: he needs to learn when and when not to interfere

Leo draws his sword

Leo: I can fight against you ….

Asin turns his head at Leo with a Angered face

Asin: ….. don't do this to yourself ( transforms into soul reaper form)

Urahara: whoa wait this isn't supposed to happen like that

Maria: what

Urahara: he didn't leave his body he just transformed

Leo rushes into Asin. Asin just sticks up his foot which smashes into Leo's face and then he grabs him and stabs him in the stomach

Leo: ( in pain) haaaa

Asin: …

Asin dodges all of Leos attacks and Barely touches Leo and it sends him threw the wall

Asin: stop this Leo ( walking threw the hole in the wall)

Leo gets up and shoots at Asin

Asin: ( slicing the bullets in half) BeinKurso!

The blast hits Leo Directly in the chest

Leo: I will not lose to you not to some HOLLOW

Asin: GOD DAMN IT LEO!

Asin sends his sword straight threw Leos chest but Leo Grabs the sword and Slams Asin into the wall

Sinji: look at Asin's hand ….

Ichigo: Is that a cero …?

Sinji: looks like it but its not charging it must be incomplete

Leo: don't you see you not able to love (grabs Asin's neck) all you do is cause pain!

Asin just sits there

Asin: your right ( depressed voice)

Yuni: ASINNNNNNNNNN!

Asin: what was that…YUNI

Asin kicks Leo in the face and runs outside

Casper: HA ( holding Yuni by her hair )

Asin: Put her down

Xiao: no and this is boring me so I'm going to kill you and then this pathetic girl

Asin: don't …

Yuni: Asin run

Kiba: we can takem

Asin: which one first though

Kiba:….. Lets hitem with the new move

Asin: I don't know if it works yet

Kiba: lets try

Asin: I feel sorry for you two

Casper: oh really

Asin: BANKAI

A large explosion happens just from Asin going into Bankai

Urahara:….

Asin: this is the end

Xiao: bring it kid

Asin Flash steps behind Xiao

Asin: don't move

Xiao try's to turn around but is unable to

Xiao: what did you do to me

Asin: see there is a time when you just don't fuck with people especially not there girl friends

Yuni: Asin….

Asin: you picked the wrong day to fuck up

Spiritual press is flowing from Asin

Asin: now I get to have some fun

The moon all of a sudden

Asin: _Midnight Sin_…

Asin disappears

Kiba: we can do this….

The ground begins to rumble and crack

Asin rushes in with the yellow sword Cutting Xiao 10000 times within a second

Asin: Tears of the fallen

Asin draws the blue sword and leaps into the air and thunder Crashes as he swings the sword around in the air

Asin then is struck by a huge bolt of lightning and his body looks as if it is covered in lightning

Asin: the thunder smashes it foes.

Asin strikes Xiao with the force strong enough to destroy the whole town . Asin then draws the Purple sword

Asin: and the darkness leaves no Trace

The whole area foes black and when the light reappears Xiao is in the air with ten million blades surrounding him

Yuni: * Gasp*

Asin: this is what sin is …. Pain .. and tears

Sinji: what is he talking about

Urahara: do you see all those swords

Ichigo: This is like what happened to Kenpachi but a lot more

Leo: What… is …. This

Ichigo: last time he called it broken sin but broken sin can only be used while he is in his Shikai form but this is unbelievable

Asin: remember when I said you fucked up?

Xiao can even speak because he is in so much pain

Asin: well this is why 1 you touched my girl 2 I haven't completed this move… this is where it explodes most of the time but we will have to see

Casper begins to walk towards Asin

Asin: sit still

Casper cant even move

Asin: each one of those blades is charged with enough spiritual presser to destroy this whole town ten times over

Xiao: …

Leo: …

Asin: now Casper put Yuni down or I will kill you too

Casper: N…n….no

Asin: well prepare yourself

A black hole opens near Casper

Phantom: give me the girl

Casper hands Yuni to Phantom

Asin: PUT HER DOWN

Phantom: I cannot. Xiao Leave now

Xiao: I cannot move

Phantom transports Xiao back to the death plains

Asin: DAMN YOU!

Phantom: you will die if you come for here

Casper and Phantom enter the portal

Asin: ( punching the ground) DAMN IT!

Ichigo: Asin stay calm if you work you self up it'll take over!

H. Asin: let your anger out

Asin: everyone shut up!

Leo: why this is all your fault if we had never meet you we wouldn't have to deal with this bull shit!

Ayase: don't talk to Asin-san like that!

Leo: don't stick up for a Hollow he is useless

Asin: Leo…. SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The ground under Asin begins to crack

Urahara: it has begun….

Ichigo: Asin! Stop

Asin: (faint whispers) its…all … my fault …. It's all my fault….its….all… my ….fault

?: hm seems like he dose have feelings

Leo: what are you doing here aren't you Asin's dad?

Asin: its….all… my ….fault

Asin's dad: yeah and thanks to you he is fucked up….Hey invisible guy…. Help me carry him

Ichigo: he cant see me

Ken: you guys call me Ken look help me carry me carry him I know your there

Ken and Ichigo carry Asin into Urahara's shop

Ken: hand me that knife (ripping off his shirt and tying it around his arm)

Urahara: what are you doing ( handing him the knife)

Ken: this is the good thing about knowing that your soon is special … Hollows are attracted to special blood aren't the well if we are able to draw it out and seal it it should stop it for the next few days right?

Urahara: yes but that's too risky

Asin: UGHHHHHHHAAA

Ken: there is no time if it doesn't work kill him

Ken cuts his arm

H. Asin: ohhh hahaha Daddy came to help I'm surprised your not drunk

Ken:….

Urahara restrains H. Asin

Leo: you disgust me!

Ayase: Asin-san….

Hours and hours Urahara is able to stablelize the Transformation

H. Asin: I will be back ( looks at Leo) I will make sure to kill you

Asin:…. Sorry

Leo: ….

Asin: we need to get going Ayase is here we need to leave NOW! And thanks dad

Ken: no problem now go save your girl friend

Asin: ( nodes in agreement

Urahara: its just like going to the soul society no unneeded time should be spent there

Asin: ok got it

The group heads to the Death plain

Asin: we can do this

Leo: … whatever

Asin: … Leo…. No homo but I love you man

Leo: DON'T GET ALL LOVIE DOVEI

Asin: look Yuni is not going to come between us …. I wont let it

Leo: ….

Ayase: what happen with Yuni

Leo: Asin and her are dating

Asin: ^/^ hehe yeah I guess we are

Ayase: oh…. I had no idea

Asin: but now's not the time

Ayase: its because she is an angel and I'm stuck as a half breed isn't it?

Asin: huh

Ayase: nothing

**Chapter 8 End**


End file.
